The Leviathan
by Zanthium
Summary: This is a story of the mightiest creature in all of God's creation. Job 41:33 Nothing on Earth is his equal, a creature without fear
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The creature without fear

I was given life several millennia ago, God created me to obey his will as I always have, I am the mightiest creature of this world, a creature without fear, I am the Leviathan. I am the only one of my kind, all other beasts flee from my presence, no one dares to stir me up let alone try and conquer me. I have tremendous strength throughout my enormous frame. nothing can penetrate my hide or dare to come within reach of my jaws. My overlapping scales are my pride making a tight seal no air can get between them. My eyes glow like sparks. Fire leaps from my mouth. Smoke flows from my nostrils like steam from a boiling pot that is fired by dry rushes. When I stand up the strongest are afraid. Terror grips them all. No sword can stop me, nor spear, nor dart nor pointed shaft. Iron is nothing but straw to me and brass is rotted wood. Arrows cannot make me flee. My belly is covered with scales as sharp as shards. I make the water boil with my commotion. I churn the depths. I leave a shining wake of froth behind me. One would think the sea was made of frost. There is nothing else so fearless anywhere on earth. Of all the beasts I am the proudest monarch of all I see.

I was created on the sixth day just before man was formed, I have lived in the sea since then only coming ashore when I am commanded to. So many years passed I lost track of time, yet I did not grow old and die as other creatures do. I have done many things by Gods command, I have caused tidal waves that have wiped out entire cities, I have attacked and sunken many ships. It is no wonder humans have feared me so much, yet I must do as I am commanded by my creator for his wisdom is infinite and he knows all. One day as I slept in the deep sea, the Lord called me to awaken, I rose from the depths to the surface of the Pacific, I looked around to see only water when all of a sudden I heard a sound from the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Monster

Chapter 2: Meeting a Monster

A little five-year-old girl alone on a raft floating in the open ocean called for help over and over. She was on vacation with her family aboard a large cruise when a large storm came upon them once the lighting struck the ship creating a large fire. Everyone was gathered onto life boats but the girl fell overboard from a large wave into the raging waters. She struggled to stay afloat reaching for anything to pull her out, she was being tossed back and forth by the waves when finally, her hand grabbed something. The girl climbed as quickly as she could onto a damaged raft from the cruise. Once she was out of the water she quickly looked around but there was no sign of the ship. She cried for her parents but there was no answer, the storm continued to rage on the waves lifting the raft high into the air and back down just as quickly. The girl was terrified, she held on to the raft as tight as she could and closed her eyes. It seemed like hours had passed before the storm finally ended and the sun began to rise above the horizon. The ocean was calm and still the girl finally opened her eyes and looked up to find herself in the center of the Desolate region, a large area of the Pacific Ocean hundreds of fathoms deep with very little plankton and therefore very little life. The girl looked around for the ship but it was nowhere in sight, she then called out hoping someone would answer.

"Hello!"

Seconds after she did she heard a strange sound from behind her. She turned around to see a large black shadow in the water, as it grew larger the water began to boil, and something large began to rise from out of the water. The girl looked up in horror to see the neck and head of a giant reptilian beast, dark green in color with a long neck and glowing yellow eyes, it had a row of small horns running from the head to the back of the neck, and the head was shaped like a t rex with a slightly wider snout. The mouth had a row of large sharp teeth from the top jaw protruded from the mouth. The beast stared at the girl and she stared back, she was too scared to move, for so many years he parents told her there was no such thing as monsters, now she realizes they were very wrong. She just stood there waiting for the terrifying creature to attack her, waiting for hear end to come… but it did not, it continued to stare at her. Several minutes passed before the girl found the courage to speak.

"Please don't hurt me"

The creature blinked slowly wondering why he would do such a thing, then the water roiled again as he raised his left hand out of the water and held his index finger to her. The girl looked at the large clawed hand with webbed fingers then she began to think… what if this monster is not as mean as it looks, what if it's trying to help me. So, she reached slowly with her hand and touch the creatures claw, as she did she felt a sense of great power as well as a sense of calmness. She looked back up at the creatures face and in his eyes, she could see emotion and compassion. The beast then moved his hand and held his palm out inviting the girl to climb and so the girl did slowly. The beast continued to stare at her and she did the same, the creature then slowly moved her to his back and placed her on the back of his neck next to the long row of spikes on his back. She held on tight as she could as the giant sea monster turned and started to swim with his head and neck along with the girl above the water and swam off threw the sea.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

Chapter 3: Rescue

The Leviathan swam fast but steadily to be careful not to make the girl fall off. The girl wondered where the giant creature was taking her, they had been moving for hours when finally, she saw an island in the distance. Once they reached the island the Leviathan lowered his neck to the ground allowing the girl to jump off. The Leviathan came fully out of the water, its body was like a bipedal dinosaur, he stood on two legs with clawed feet, he had a long tail, the row of spikes ran from the shoulders to the end of the legs, the back had a sail like fin similar to a spinosaurus, the arms were long with three webbed fingers, thumbs and claws and he stood over 200 feet tall. The girl looked at him with wonder and still some fear, the Leviathan looked back at her then she asked…

"What are you?"

I had never come this close to a human without them running away, I had never had a human be kind to me, however I did save this child so it would make sense that she would not be afraid. Now she was asking me a question, I could not speak in her tongue so I did what I could.

The Leviathan kneeled and with his finger he began writing in the sand. The girl saw him writing the word "Leviathan".

"Leviathan" she said

I nodded

"Hello Leviathan" she said

"My name is Susan"

I wrote "hello" in the sand.

"Where did you come from?" Susan asked.

I wrote the name "God"

"Wow!" she said.

"Mommy told me about him, I knew he was real."

"Mommy!?" she began to think about her mother and where she was or if she was even alive. This made Susan very sad and she began the cry.

I noticed her tears, so I did what I could to comfort her. I kneeled and brought my face to her, she looked up at me and made eye contact with me. I saw the sorrow in her eyes and I believe she saw something in mine, and just then she ran to me and hugged me by my snout.

"Thank you" Susan said.

I have never felt this way before, I had never been given the task of caring for another, I have always cared for so much in this world but nothing I cared for ever did the same for me, and now there is another who cares for me. This may be the friendship I have always longed for, this human of all creatures the Lord has made is a friend to me, and I will be a friend in return.

 _3 months later…_

The sun was shining brightly over the ocean, a little was swimming in the deep water, when suddenly a large shark spotted her and came to investigate. The shark came closer and closer until is suddenly stopped in its trail as it caught sight of something gigantic approaching from behind the girl, the shark immediately changed course and swam in the opposite direction. The Leviathan raised his massive head out of the water blocking out the sunlight, the girl opened her eyes to see her enormous, terrifying and yet kind friend.

"Hi Leviathan" said Susan

We were the best of friends, every day we would travel the great ocean. I carry her on my back sometimes at great speed, we would watch flying fish hover above the water and see dolphins perform incredible shows. When she held on tight enough I showed her the wonders of the deep, we would watch whales dancing and at night, see astonishing glowing fish. Susan would cheer with such joy that it would fill my heart with peace. I do not know why, but I am grateful to the Lord that this human was brought into my life.

The next day we traveled farther from the island than previous journeys. The ocean was beautiful, full of life and Susan loved every second of it. Before Susan could begin to go swimming, I looked up in the direction of a strange sound. I slowly lowered my head into the water, Susan stood on top of my snout to see something approaching.

Several miles away, a coast guard ship portals the desolate region.

"Hey Jack" a coast guard women calls to her friend at the front of the boat.

"Found anything yet?" she asks.

"Nothing Julie"

Julie walked to join him at the front of the boat.

"We got to keep searching" she says

"How are we going to find a missing kid in middle of the ocean" Jack said in doubt. "There is a high probability that she isn't alive"

"Don't say that" Said Julie, "Nothing is impossible, and her parents haven't given up we can't either".

"Jack! Julie!" the captain of the ship called them from the bridge.

They entered the room to see the captain staring at the sonar screen.

"Yes captain" said Julie

"You don't see anything out there do you?" the captain said.

"No, why?"

"I'm picking up something on sonar" he pointed to a large odd shape on the screen.

"What is that?" Julie asked.

"I don't know but its huge" the captain answered.

"How big is it?" Jack said

"It's a little over 200ft long, there's no submarine that large in these waters"

"Look!" Jack pointed to the screen, "Its moving!"

"What!?" Said Julie

"Well should we follow it?" Jack asked.

At first she was skeptical, but then Julie's curiosity overcame her fear.

"Follow it"

After following the object for nearly an hour, it had outrun them and disappeared. However, as they continued following the direction of the object, it led them to a small island.

"Land ho!"

Julie was growing evermore curious…

"What to check it out?" she asked Jack

"If it means I'll stop getting seasick yah" Jack answered.

The ship dropped anchor while Jack and Julie took the zodiac to shore. Once they landed, they noticed something very strange in the sand.

"Julie" Jack said in slight shock.

"Look over there"

As Julie looked the direction he pointed to she saw a trail of very large three clawed footprints in the sand.

"What the!?" She slowly approached the massive footprints and began to examine them.

"Look at the size of this"

Jack was beginning to tremble with fear "I would like to leave now"

Julie slowly looked up at the trail of the footprints leading into the island jungle and the mountain in its center, when suddenly something caught her attention. In the middle of the trees crouched down on the knees, was a little girl. Julie slowly rose to her feet and began walking toward the child, as she came closer she tried to speak to her.

"Hello?"

The girl was afraid and slowly backed up.

"No-no it's okay" Julie tried not to scare her, "it's okay I won't hurt you"

The girl didn't know if she could trust them or not, so she turned her head to see the face of the Leviathan hiding in the mountain who slowly nodded his head _"yes"_

With that the girl began to slowly approach Julie still being cautious.

"That's it" Julie slowly reached out to her.

"Jack is this the girl?!" she asked.

Jack then held up the missing person photo to compare.

"I think it is" he said.

"Is your name Susan?" Julie asked her.

"Y-Yes" Susan answered.

"I knew it!" Julie was very over joyed.

"Call headquarters tell them we found her"

Jack radioed the captain and they returned to the boat.

I watched as this child returned to her people, I was grateful that she was reunited with them but I was sad that I would never see her again. I had cared for her for so long and I had never known friendship until I met her, but at least I enjoyed it while it lasted.


	4. Chapter 4: The Discovery

Chapter 4: The Discovery

The ship was still anchored near the island as they brought Susan aboard. The captain radioed headquarters and the good news soon reached Susan's parents, Jack and Julie did all they could to make the girl comfortable.

"Do you feel oaky Susan?" Julie asked

"Yes" Susan replied

"How is she doc?" Jack asked the ship doctor.

"Very well actually no signs of injury or malnutrition" he said.

"She'll be fine"

Julie told her about her parents. "Your mom and dad will be very happy to see you Susan"

"Are they oaky?" Susan asked

"Yes they are, and I can tell you they are very lucky to have such a brave girl like you"

This made Susan smile.

"I'm so sorry that you've been alone out there for so long" Julie said

But then Susan replied…

"I wasn't alone"

Everyone in the room looked at her when she said this.

"You…weren't alone!?" Julie asked in shock and curiosity.

"No, my friend was with me"

"Who's your friend?"

"His name is Leviathan"

Julie was very surprised to her this.

"The… Leviathan? Like from the Bible?"

"I think so, he's very big and scary but he's not mean"

Everyone in the room became confused, at first Julie believed Susan's friend was imaginary, but then she remembered the massive footprints they found on the island, and she became overwhelmed with fear and wonder, growing up in a church she had read the book of Job which tells of the giant sea monster that rules the ocean. Many people believe this creature died off long ago, but now she has seen evidence that proves this being may still exist.

Julie had to learn more…

"Susan?... where is your friend now?"

"He's over there" Susan pointed to the island.

"Could you take us to him" Julie asked

"Oaky"

Jack interrupted, "Julie what are you doing?"

"Don't you remember the footprints we saw" Julie told him, "If she is telling the truth we could be on top of the greatest discovery since dinosaurs, we have to go back there"

At first Jack hesitated, but he too was curious to learn what made the footprints and he decided to come.

The captain listened to everything they said, he was skeptical about this monster story however if Jack and Julie both believed the girl and found giant footprints on the island he wondered if there was any truth to this.

As Jack, Julie and Susan took the lifeboat back to the island, the captain radioed headquarters… "We may need backup"

Once ashore Susan quickly jumped onto the beach and led Jack and Julie to the jungle.

"This way!" Susan told them.

"Slow down kiddo" Julie said trying to keep up.

As they came closer to the mountain, Julie looked down and noticed the footprints she saw before were still there. Now she knew something was out there. Susan followed the footprints to a clearing in front of the mountain where a large cave was. Susan stopped at the mouth of the cave and looked deep into its dark void, until she finally spoke into it.

"Leviathan?"

" _NNNUUUHHH"_

Jack and Julie quickly backed up at the strange sound coming from the cave. Just then Susan quickly entered the cave.

"No Susan!"

Before Julie could stop her she had disappeared into the cave. Many seconds passed until Julie finally chose to go into the cave.

"I'm going in there" Julie said.

"No! you don't know what's in there" Jack warned her.

"I know that she's in there…"

Suddenly, Susan walked out of the cave. She looked at them and slowly lifted her index finger to her lips quietly saying "Shhh". She then slowly turned around as two large glowing eyes appeared from the dark cave. Julie and Jack became terrified and slowly backed up holding each other's hands. The head of the Leviathan slowly came into the light, and from the head came the rest of his body, the giant beast stood towering above them blocking out the sun. Jack and Julie were too scared to move at the sight of such a large terrifying creature with complete power over them.

"It's oaky" Susan said

The Leviathan kneeled down slowly on his hands to be as close as he could to eye level with Susan.

"He's my friend" Susan said as she pets the Leviathan's snout.

"Amazing!" Julie said still quite afraid.

After a few seconds Julie somehow found the courage to approach the Leviathan.

"Julie!?..." Jack was still to afraid to move.

Julie slowly approached as the Leviathan looked right at her, she felt a deep sense of wonder and amazement knowing such a creature not only exists, but may be intelligent and emotional. Once she came close enough she lifted her hand and gently put it on his snout. The Leviathan starred right at her, his eyes barely blinking and his pupils were dilated showing a sense of calmness. Julie smiled in amazement.

"See" Susan acknowledged.

"Yes Susan… you were wright"

Jack was still worried, yet he slowly began to approach. As the Leviathan looked at him he stopped immediately,

"Its okay" Susan assured him.

"Then why is he staring at me?!" Jack trembled.

"He does that a lot"

Julie giggled, when suddenly she heard a strange sound approaching from the distance. The Leviathan looked up to the horizon to see helicopters coming closer.

" _Fox 1 to captain, what exactly are we looking for sir"_

The captain responded, "You'll know it when you see it"

As the choppers came closer, the Leviathan rose to his feet revealing himself to the intruders.

" _Holy shrimp!"_

"… _tell me I am hallucinating…"_

"… _What the hex is that!?..."_

The pilots were terrified at the sight of the great beast, the Leviathan watched as the helicopters began to circle around him, feeling Susan was being threatened he tries to intimidate them and unleashes his mighty roar…

" _RRRAAA!"_

The captain finally saw the Leviathan with his own eyes and gave the order…

"fire at will!"

The helicopters opened fire upon the creature but only to bounce off of the Leviathan's thick scales, he raised his arms over his eyes to protect his sight and growled in anger.

"No don't!" Susan tried to stop them but there was nothing she could do.

"Susan get down!" Julie gabbed Susan and carried her as fast as she could away from the battle with Jack following close behind.

The Leviathan was growing tired of getting pelted by gunfire and decided to fight back, with a mighty roar he swung his left arm at a chopper,

" _Incoming!"_

The Leviathan swatted the chopper out of the sky and it crashed into the sea below,

" _Fox 2 down!"_

Before the next chopper could return fire the Leviathan turned and swung his powerful tail taking the chopper down with the other.

" _Fox 4 down! Insert recovery team over!"_

The third chopper attempted to rescue the survivors from the wreckage but they could not get any closer without the Leviathan attacking them as well, so the fifth chopper tried to distract him.

" _Kill this freak show already!"_

The three remaining choppers launched missiles, each one aiming for his head, the explosion was massive.

" _Yes!"_

Their faces filled with joy… but quickly returned to terror as the face of the Leviathan appeared threw the smoke without even a scratch. The Leviathan grew much more enraged, as his eyes turned red he inhaled deeply and opened his mouth to release an enormous stream of fire. Before the chopper could react the fire engulfed and destroyed the machine.

" _Holy oil spill!"_

The Leviathan turned his head to the next helicopter and once again used his fire breathing power sending the two remaining choppers plummeting to the sea with only a handful of survivors. The Leviathan roared to the sky in victory. The captain witnessed everything from the boat, he was stunned beyond words at the power of this awesome creature… and yet he did not give up his mission.

" _There all down sir!"_

"I'm calling for backup"

"Captain!" the captain turned to see Jack, Julie and Susan back on the boat behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Jack demanded.

"What does it look like I'm trying to kill this thing!"

"No!" Susan cried, "he was just protecting me!"

"She's right he is not a threat!" Julie tried to reason with him.

"Do you not see what this thing can do?!" the captain ranted, "Can you imagine what it could do to an entire city! No one should even know something like this is real!"

"Well it is whether we like it or not, and it was created by God just as we were, and the more you attack it the more people will die!... now call off the coast guard"

"Wait…" Susan interrupted, "Where did he go?"

The people all turned to see that the Leviathan had disappeared, until without warning… the ship began to rock, the water erupted as the Leviathan rose from the sea. The beast came within a meter of the boat, the crew were all consumed by fear, the Leviathan stared at the captain who was on the boat floor with nowhere to go, he stared back at the creature his eyes filled with fear and the Leviathan's eyes stared back filled with anger. The Leviathan opened his mighty jaw releasing another powerful roar…

"No!"

Immediately he stopped and looked to see Susan standing in front of the captain, his friend risking her life for this man who sought to destroy him.

"Please" Susan begged

The Leviathan looked into her eyes seeing both sorrow and horror, he did not understand why she would do this for someone like the captain, but he would not harm a friend whom he had been also given a task to protect and he trusted her and knew God was speaking threw her. The Leviathan slowly turned around and returned to the water.


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship never Ends

Chapter 5: Friendship never Ends

Susan turned to the captain who could hardly believe that the giant beast who destroyed 5 helicopters without getting a single scratch was silenced by a child. Jack and Julie approached from the left and looked at the captain.

"Have you learned yet?" Julie asked

The captain got back on his feet, "Fine"

"Good… now let's go home"

It was finally over, the boat turned around as they were about to begin their long journey home Susan stood at the back of the boat staring at the sea…

"Susan" Julie called her as she approached, "What's wrong?"

"I'm happy that I'm going home, but… what if I never see him again" Susan said.

"Don't worry" Julie said, "I'm sure you will"

Susan was still unsure of this,

"Come on the boat is about to start" Julie walked Susan to the deck as the boat motor began turning the crew began their journey back to America.

As they came to the deck Susan turned her head looking back one last time to try and see the Leviathan… but there was no sign of him.

3 years later…

Susan and her parents walked along the sands of a remote beach, they thanked the Lord every day for the return of their daughter and spent as much time as they could with her. The story of her rescue the discovery of the Leviathan made her known worldwide, many did not believe the story and those who did tried to find the creature but none prevailed. Her parents believed her but they tried to keep it a secret so their child could have a normal life even though everyone on Earth already knew.

"Here's a good spot" the father said as he began to set up a picnic.

"Mommy?" Susan asked her mother, "can I go look around?"

"Of course, sweetie"

As her parents set up the picnic Susan walked to the water behind several large boulders, she stood on top of a boulder and looked out at the sea. Many times she had done this in the hopes that her friend would come, but once again there was nothing… she closed her eyes and lowered her head in sadness with the doubt that she would never see him again…

" _NNNUUUHHH"_

Just then… she heard it… the sound. Susan looked out at the ocean to see a large dark shape approaching her, the water began to boil and from out of the water the great Leviathan emerged in front of her.

Susan heart filled with joy as she smiled and said, "Leviathan!"

I found my friend once again, I slowly lowered my head and wrapped her arms around my snout in a warm embrace. I closed my eyes as I felt friendship once again. When Susan released her grip, she looked at me with a large grin and I looked back.

"Hi" she said, "I forgot to thank you for everything you did for me"

"But most of all… thank for being my friend"

Tears began to roll down for my eyes, I tried as best I could smile… even though I could not she could see it.

Now I had to return to the ocean, I slowly back up and Susan waved,

"Goodbye!"

I lifted my arm and did the as and with that I disappeared beneath the waves. Susan felt much better now as did I… the years went by, the stories changed again and again, some still do not believe… but as for Susan and I we will serve the Lord our Creator, and I will continue to serve for as long as I live…

I, the Leviathan


End file.
